Cuestión de valor
by Salamander's eye
Summary: El valor puede darse en ciertas ocasiones, ocasiones que después te avergüenzan.


**CUESTIÓN DE VALOR**

Hirobu Arakawa © Full Metal Alchemist.

 **Sinopsis:** El valor puede darse en ciertas ocasiones, ocasiones que después te avergüenzan.

 **Nota de la autora:** Un pequeño granito de arena de mi parte. Solo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Cuestión de valor

El taller de automail aquel día había tenido mucha frecuencia de personas y eran altas horas de la noche cuando Winry termino de ajustar el último tornillo y dar la última pulida a una pierna que ella mismo había diseñado.

—Eso es todo por ahora, señor. Si no hace movimientos bruscos solo tendrá que venir a mantenimiento en unos meses —decía la mecánica dando las indicaciones al cliente—. Si va a trabajar en algo pesado debe pasar por aquí y hare las modificaciones necesarias.

—Entendido, ¡gracias, Winry! Eres la mejor mecánica después de la querida Pinako.

La susodicha se sonrojó.

—Sí, bueno. Aprendí de ella...

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están esos hermanos Elric? No los he visto en estos días.

—Debido a la cantidad de clientes hoy estuvieron ayudándome. Aunque Alphonse ya está dormido y a quien no he visto es a Edward —señalo notando la ausencia del mayor de los hermanos.

Tanto ella como el cliente comenzaron a dar miradas a la casa y lo descubrieron dormido sobre el sofá.

—Vaya. Se encuentra dormido como una roca —marco el cliente.

—No tiene remedio, ¿eh?

—Deberías darle alguna manta, dicen que será una noche fría —el hombre explicó mientras Winry lo acompañaba a la puerta—. Dile a Edward que después pase por mi casa. Tengo algunas tejas sueltas y necesito que las revisen.

—Le diré, señor. Buenas noches y mantenga ese automail en buen estado

—¡Y tu mantén al muchacho Elric en buen estado, niñita! —comentó, mordaz—. ¡Todo el mundo ya lo sabe!

Winry ignoró las risas descojonadas que lanzaba su cliente mientras se alejaba, intento no sentir el calor almacenándose en sus mejillas ni como su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente dentro suyo. Pero todo era cierto, ella estaba enamorada de quien fue el alquimista más joven de la historia.

—Pero él es muy idiota para darse cuenta —exclamó con resignación.

Edward era un sujeto indescifrable y la mecánica no podía leerlo para, al menos, saber si había un sentido de correspondencia o solo está impregnado un sentimiento de amistad entre ambos.

No podía descifrarlo, ¡el sujeto era cerrado como almeja!

—Estúpido alquimista. Todos los alquimistas son unos idiotas —murmuró con desdén mientras buscaba una manta para cubrirlo—. Y como siempre durmiendo como si no pasara nada mientras cierra los ojos.

Edward estaba tendido sobre el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás. Piernas abiertas y desparramadas, así como sus brazos. Su respiración era pausada, serena.

Winry se acercó y lo cubrió con delicadeza, sin tocar su automail en la pierna para alertarlo o rozar las cicatrices que en batallas del pasado se había hecho. Su aliento cálido le hizo recordar cuando había evitado que disparara a ese asesino de alquimistas, sus brazos que le apresaban con mucho amparo y permitiendo que su llanto fluyera sin angustia.

La próxima ocasión en que lloró así fue cuando recuperaron sus cuerpos, un largo tiempo después, tal como Edward había prometido.

¿Acaso el mayor de los Elric no podía comprender que todo eso había cautivado su corazón?

—Eres un idiota... —murmuró y dio un vistazo rápido a todos lados. Está tomando camino hacía sus labios, dudó. No, si quería un beso donde sus bocas se encontrarán por amor pretendía que fuera correspondido y no robado—. Pero eres mi idiota —dijo besando su frente con cariño.

Winry se alejó entonces, con cierta vergüenza por su travesura. De inmediato, Edward la estaba besando. Sencillamente, la estaba besando y ella estaba ahí, estática. Dejo que hiciera toda la labor de mover sus labios contra los suyos hasta que se separó. Sonriendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, instantes después, el mayor se alejó del sitio hacia el pasillo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Winry, se colocó en posición fetal.

Se replanteo una y mil veces que estúpida idea se le había atravesado para besar a su mecánica.

Alphonse, taciturno desde las escaleras, había sido un sigiloso testigo de ese acontecimiento y se preguntaba como siendo el menor era más maduro en temas relacionados al amor.

A pesar de haber tenido valor, Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell seguían siendo unos cobardes.


End file.
